Jealousy
by StriderAndVargas
Summary: Here's a little filler until my big project is done. Jealousy, AKA Homestuck is a little shit. This one for once isn't sad, just like I promised. Woo. Rating this T was pushing it a little bit, so its definitely on the T-M line, warning you now.


**AN: I apologize for how short this one is, first and foremost. This was a little project I did with my friend InkPink where we both wrote the same prompt and followed the same basic plot. It was really just a writing style test. But I decided to post this because I said I'd post something that wasn't angst, but my current project, Polyglot, is taking** ** _way_** **longer than expected. I actually have about 5 more fics that are in the works, so this is kind of just something of a placeholder.**

 **TLDR; Here's Homestuck being a possessive little shit to tide you over until my big project is done. Enjoy** ** _Jealousy!_**

It's Vocaloid this time, her face lit up the same rosy color as her hair. It's ridiculous how often he'll turn his back to find his matesprit flirting with some fandom, human, anyone who catches his eye, really. Couldn't those idiots see that Hetalia was _his_ matesprit, and that attention was supposed to be _his_? Frankly, Homestuck wasn't sure whether Hetalia understood that or not. The troll cleared his throat loudly, promptly alerting the two of his presence.

"Oh, Homestuck? What is it?" He knows what the problem is. Homestuck knows that he knows because Hetalia is *his* and he should know that by now. He surges forward, grabbing his matesprit by the arm and dragging him from the one who tried to take him away. He doesn't think Homestuck notices the wink, and following

"Ciao, bella!" When they're finally out of earshot, Homestuck voices his frustration.

"What do you think you're doing?" His sneer causes the brunette to roll his eyes.

"I'm allowed to have conversations with other people, 'Stuck."

"Well you'd better not forget that *you're fucking mine.*" He draws close enough to hear every annoyed little breath and the sneer quickly melts into a smirk. "You're mine and I'm gonna prove it to you. Right here, right now, in this fucking hallway." At those words, the very same red-hot flush danced over the spray of freckles on his cheeks.

"Homestuck, what in the name of _naida_ are you talking about?" He drew closer yet again.

"You heard me. Get against the fucking wall." No higher than a sultry whisper, his breaths tickling against Hetalia's ear. Before he could retort, black lips smashed against kiss swollen pink, emerald eyes widening quickly, before closing as he kissed back, unaware to the fact that his boyfriend had started progressing towards the wall he'd indicated earlier. He only broke the kiss when his matesprit had been pinned against it, the long grey fingers encircling both pale wrists above his head, not only making him look that much hotter, but also to restrain any attempts to cover that pretty face. The smirk continued to play across his lips as he waited for a moment, before pulling in again for another kiss, the risk of someone walking by at any point sticking in the back of his mind. Once again he broke it off to take a breath, this time instead of going in again, he took both of Hetalia's wrists in one hand, and with the free one ran it through auburn locks, inching ever closer to the odd little curl that stuck off the side of his head. Hetalia's blush deepened immensely and he sucked in a breath as a stray finger brushed against it. Soon enough he found himself playing with the thing, seeing how many different sounds he could get out of his matesprit depending on what he did. Rolling it between two fingers? His breathing grew noticeably more ragged and he struggled against Homestuck's hand. Brushed the underside with his thumb? Short gasps and sighs and viridescent eyes fluttering and he was so cute yet *so hot* like this. Of course the most fun was when he pinched it and stroked all the way down, which emitted shuddering sighs and short, muffled, moans. Soon however, he removed his fingers from the wayward curl, instead focusing on the portions of his neck Hetalia had left exposed whilst trying to arch into his touch. Without thinking, he pressed his lips to his matesprit's neck, kissing and sucking and biting and releasing with a wet pop as a bruise was obviously starting to bloom purple on his skin. He was perfect like this, completely submissive, odd faces contorting his features and odd yet extremely sexy noises slipping past closed lips.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ne vous arrêtez pas." Homestuck of course, didnt know what he'd said, though he had a good idea. That of course had been the point. With one last hard tug on the curl he was gone, disappeared down the hallway like nothing had happened. Hetalia, of course didn't have that option, and at the release of his wrists slid to the floor, breathing ragged and with one thought on his mind. He was going to kill Homestuck next time he saw him.

 ***naida- fuck (Finnish)**

 ****Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ne vous arrêtez pas- Fuck, what are you doing? Don't stop. (French)**

 **AN 2: I apologize for any linguistic fuckups. I am a native English speaker and needed Google Translate so a lot of things are probably wrong.**


End file.
